godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Máttugr Helson
Máttugr Helson is a Troll known as "The Bridge Keeper", and is a boss in ''God of War'' (2018). Biography Máttugr Helson was born and raised in Helheim, eventually being appointed as the keeper of the Bridge of the Damned, ensuring that all entities crossing the bridge are dead. ''God of War'' (2018) When Atreus falls ill after the fight against Magni and Modi, Kratos rushes Atreus to Freya for help. She states that Atreus' "true nature" (as a god) is fighting within him. She instructs Kratos that she needs a rare ingredient that can only be found in Helheim, and that ingredient is The Bridge Keeper's heart. Kratos must then traverse through the Realm of the Dead in order to find and defeat Máttugr Helson to obtain the heart and save his son. After a fierce battle, the son of Hel was disarmed and impaled by Kratos' fiery weapons, which were subsequently used to remove the Hel Troll's heart, leaving his now heartless corpse laying at the entrance of the bridge. Powers and Abilities The Bridge Keeper is empowered by a totem that contains the very energy of Helheim itself, granting Mátturg Helson a wide variety of abilities, more than any other Troll seen to date. His most dangerous power is his ability to teleport, allowing for swift and nearly unavoidable attacks delivered with enormous strength. He can also generate roaming spheres of energy that detonate on impact, and can continuously slam his totem in the ground to send large and fast shockwaves of darkness. The Hel Troll has power over the frost element as well, being able to imbue his hands with ice and shoot hail from his fingertips. The Helson also seems to possess some level of authority in the Realm of the dead, as he can manipulate the structures of Helheim to some extent like telepathically closing the gates of the bridge, and is able to summon Hel-Walkers to aid him in battle. Gallery MáttugrHelson-CodexSketch.png|Máttugr Helson (Codex) Máttugr Helson Heart.png|Máttugr Helson Heart Screenshot_28.png|Finishing Máttugr Helson Screenshot_27.png God of War 20180520151234.jpg Máttugr_Helson_Totem_3D_Model.jpg|Hel Totem 3D Model Trivia *Máttugr Helson has a similar role in the God of War universe of , a giantess who guarded the Bridge of the Damned in Helheim, mentioned in the . **Original concept arts of Helheim showed the presence of Móðguðr in the early version of the game. *His name literally translates into "Mighty Son of Hel". *When Máttugr Helson is teleporting, trying to hit Kratos, the words "Stay Still!" can be vaguely made out. *He is the first non-elemental Troll encountered in the game. **However, since the totem that empowers him embodies the essence of Helheim, the realm of ice and cold, he could be considered a Frost Troll. *Interestingly, unlike most villains in God of War Máttugr Helson is one of the few, if not, only characters to receive an apology from Kratos. After Kratos slays him, he briefly puts his hand on Máttugr's chest as a gesture of an apology, indicating that Kratos is remorseful for having to sacrifice him to fix his mistakes. Category:Deceased Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Trolls Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Norse Mythology Category:Norse Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Helheim